


Night Celebration

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble, Hanami, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Something very dangerous is hiding between the blossoming sakuras in Hirosaki Park.
Relationships: Armand/Marius de Romanus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Night Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



The celebration of hanami in Hirosaki Park lasted well into the night, with lamps lighting the paths to enable an easy return home for the drunk celebrants, but something more dangerous than a fall was waiting in the shadows. Fortunately, thus far two foreign immortals were absorbed in admiring the flowers.

“They are beautiful,” whispered Armand in a voice audible only to his companion, “I didn’t think there was anything left for me to experience, but I was wrong.”

Marcus smirked, his sharp canines showing.

“This is only a glimpse of what the world has to offer. Only with the development of technology did I realize how small the world we lived in was, even though I fancied myself a man of culture. Nothing is stopping us, we can explore the Earth until the end of times.”

“And what would exploration be without tasting the local cuisine,” said Armand slyly, his gaze moving to two boys too young to legally be allowed to drink alcohol helping each other walk.

“Aren’t they adorable? They must taste like sugar,” he showed his teeth.

“Let’s hunt,” Marcus whispered, and in a blink of an eye it was as if they were never there.


End file.
